undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Vessel Sans (Fainttale)
Vessel Sans (page is in heavy work in progress) Backstory Vessel Sans is World Eater Chara's match. They are two sides of the same coin. One does not exist without the other. Vessel Sans is the alternate reality Sans contacted before Sans classic died on the genocide route. After hearing Chara's intent, he signaled another Sans to come. How he contacted the other Sans is unknown, but he may have placed a secret communicator in the Judgement Hall. After the new Sans comes and watches as Chara kills Frisk from within, and then erasing the world, he fled to the place he knew she wouldn't destroy: the True Lab. As he fled. Chara didn't notice him. He hid in the control room. He watched Chara suck all of the Determination out of the world, and then destroy it. He braced himself to die, but... he survived. He didn't die. And neither did any if the human SOULs. He could see them above, but everything else was dark. Then it got darker, yet darker... then his lost father Gaster appeared before him. The exchange goes like this: S: *what's happening? dad? G: *Hello, son. It is time. S: *time for plan 99-x? G: *It is our only hope. It is anyone's only hope. S: *i understand, father. G: *Go now, and don't come back. Then Sans goes to where Snowdin would be, but all that is left is his workshop. "*i guess she didnt know abut this place... *...lucky me..." He smacks the machine under the tarp and presses a button. It starts to shake. It activates. Sans stands in the machine's range, and it sends him to outside the multiverse. He was staring down at every timeline, every AU. He then saw Chara. She was headed for the remaining human SOULs, likely to absorb their DT. So he absorbs them first. But instead of gaining their power directly, he used them to increase his stats. This allows them to exist inside him and he gives most of his physical matter to be space for the SOULs to stay alive. He does this for every AU that Chara destroys. Personality He is like Sans classic, but more sullen and melancholy, his facade of being the happy-go-lucky jokester gone. He despises Chara and knows he can kill her, but he only attacks when Chara is about to eradicate the last surviving AU. He is always carrying a ketchup bottle and drinks from it several times during the fight, and during every time he appears. Appearance He looks like Sans classic, but with tattered clothes and his hands now are exposed, as his pockets are gone. He carries a ketchup bottle in his right hand and a white and red staff in the other. Some strip of his sleeves are floating, and he states that these are various Papyrus SOULs, and he talks to them sometimes. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities * His higher level means his attack increases, so his normal attacks are super charged. * His Gaster Blasters now are giant and deal 5 points of health per frame. * His telekinesis and Slam attacks are much faster now. * His staff can heal him or launch a laser that homes in on Chara's SOUL. * He has a real special attack this time: the red attack. If you are hit by a red attack, it takes you immediately to one HP, but you are hit again by a red attack, it doesn't kill you. It sets you to one HP no matter what. Weaknesses * He still is plagued by his own determinism. He thinks he can't do anything to stop Chara. * He can go much longer this time, but this is still Sans. He gets worn out and after the red attack, he starts getting sleepy. * He doesn't like watching a whole universe of monsters and humans get plowed over by Chara every time. But he knows he has to wait. Trivia * He managed to kill Chara in full power once, but it was near a SAVE point, so she came back immediately. * Philos and him once crossed paths. Philos tried to fight Chara, but left before she could finish him. * V. Sans' red attack can only be done every few days, and he needs to be well rested before he can use it again. * The SOULs inside of Sans aren't fully absorbed, so he is not in control of the timeline. Category:OCs Category:Protectors